<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Hero's Sweet Dreams by gen3king</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812086">A Hero's Sweet Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gen3king/pseuds/gen3king'>gen3king</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OMORI (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Moving On, Multi, Post-Canon, Redemption, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:56:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gen3king/pseuds/gen3king</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sweethheart ends up in Faraway she starts to step up a new life. While working a shift at the candy store, she spots the waking version of someone from a dream. Hero.</p><p>As she struggles with self hatred she feels due to hate for her past actions and insecurity in her appearance, she tries to foster a relationship with Hero all the same, her issues slowly coming to light with each passing day.</p><p>Hero is forced to face his past with Mari and try to move forward, despite his longing for what he lost, he decides to try to move on.</p><p>Will they be able to form a relationship as they face their own issues?</p><p>How is Sweetheart in reality?</p><p>And how will Sunny react to her arrival when he comes to visit?</p><p>This story answers all these questions. Read and find out!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aubrey/Sunny (OMORI), Hero/Sweetheart (OMORI)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A small town, Faraway, off the beaten path  from anywhere most will see, there is a young woman working in a candy store. She isn't from around here, and has been in the town for six months. Her long pink hair makes her stick out in a crowd, and her pink dress she wears at work is louder than she's ever seen anyone be in this town.</p><p>This is no normal young woman. She is really not from around here. She is from somewhere faraway from Faraway, a place off of what's already off the beaten path. </p><p>However this does not make her any less human than anyone else, her heart still is sent aflutter when she sees that sweet smile of that brown haired young man. The young man wears a blue t-shirt, he's tall, but not too tall, average height maybe a couple inches over. She knows him, or, knew someone like him, and with her usual over confidence, goes to speak to him.</p><p>She greets him with a wide smile, "Why hello there! Aren't you dandy as candy!"</p><p>Now as off putting as opening so strongly can be, at the very least on a good day this young man would be flattered.</p><p>This has not been a good day.</p><p>He responds dismissively, but forcing a smile all the same to hide, "Oh… thanks. Sorry I'm just grabbing some chocolate. I'll be out of your hair in a moment."</p><p>The young woman can tell something is bothering him. She takes a calmer time and inquires, "Rough day?"</p><p>Now when people are feeling down they're more likely to open up about things. On a good day the young man would never say what he's about to say to anyone, let alone a total stranger. But again…</p><p>This is not a good day.</p><p>"It's been a rough one yeah," he concedes, "I've just been thinking about an old friend. A girl I used to know. Died in accident and… it haunts me."</p><p>"Sweetheart we gotta set up the display!" A voice calls.</p><p>"Coming Candice!" The young woman replies before turning towards the young man and explaining, "I've gotta go. How about we grab some pizza later? I'm not busy this evening."</p><p>The young man chuckles bittersweetly, thinking this over. He eventually decides, if only because he feels that he's been stagnating and is willing to try anything for a change, "Sure. What's your name."</p><p>"Oh it's actually just Sweetheart," Sweetheart laughs a full and hearty, "Oh! Ho ho ho ho!"</p><p>"I'm Hero," Hero replies shaking her hand, "Six sound good?"</p><p>"Perfect!" She replies happily.</p><p>Hero responds, "Great. I'll cya later."</p><p>He goes to pay for his candy bar before leaving with a wave to Sweetheart. Her manager, Ms. Candice inquires with a joking smile, "You really like the cute ones eh? You know he's not dated anyone in four years. Right?"</p><p>"Until today that is!" Sweetheart exclaims joyfully.</p><p>"Well good for you! Smiley smiley!" Ms. Candice responds, her smile usually faked for work, in this moment genuine, "But for now we gotta set up the snowcone ad display. Lend me a hand."</p><p>"On it!" Sweetheart replies going around back to assist Candice…</p><p>The sun has begun to set by the time she's changed and returned. She had left her hair down, rather than tied into the pigtails it once was. She wears black jeans, and a pink t-shirt. Her eyes, naturally pink, light up joyfully when she sees him, his fluffy brown hair messy, as if he didn't care enough about himself to try to correct it.</p><p>"Oh hey Hero," She greets him with a wave, "How you doing?"</p><p>He replies solemnly, already regretting his choice. Not because she's done anything to make him regret but because he feels he's upsetting Mari by doing this, but he needs to be polite at least and show up. "OK I guess. Let's get some pizza."</p><p>"Sure," Henry replies, avoiding eye contact as his mind is trapped in its despair, holding the door for Sweetheart all the same.</p><p>The two sit at a table in the pizza place, it's surprisingly laid back, but it is a Wednesday evening so not the busiest day. The duo sit at a table with one pepperoni pizza, the cheese melts, stretching until Sweetheart pulls a slice well above her head. Hero doesn't grab a slice, deep in thought about what he's doing. </p><p>Sure she's cute and seems nice but… she's not Mari. No one can ever be Mari. No one will ever be Mari. So why bother?</p><p>"Are you OK?" Sweetheart inquires, stopping before taking her first bite.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Hero sighs, "I shouldn't have agreed to this."</p><p>Sweetheart becomes genuinely worried now. Something is clearly wrong. "What's on your mind Hero?" She asks, dropping the wide smile she usually wears, that confident grin melting into an expression of genuine concern. </p><p>"I just don't know what I'm doing," he concedes, his facade breaking down. Maybe it's because he feels he doesn't need to maintain it cause she never knew it at all. Maybe it's because he feels since he doesn't know her she can't tell anyone else. Or maybe…</p><p>Maybe that smile reminds him of Mari. </p><p>Hero elaborates, "I just don't know why I'm doing this. You know? I've felt lost for years and I guess I just thought maybe I should try to force my way through it but…"</p><p>Sweetheart realizes that Hero is upset and assumes he wants to leave. He extends her hand to comfort him, assuring, "You don't have to stay if you don't want to, but I'm here if you do."</p><p>Hero smiles bittersweetly, he feels understood in a way he hasn't in a long time. He takes her hand in his, replying, "No, on second thought, I think I made the right choice…"</p><p>The two make small talk, and Hero finds himself enjoying himself. The warmth in his palm, the heat of the pizza, together they create a comfort he hasn't felt in a long time. He simply enjoys the moment.</p><p>After their meal, Sweetheart takes out her wallet to pay but Hero insists, "Hey I always pay on a first date."</p><p>Sweetheart blushes, her heart pounds with eager anticipation, "Oh so does that imply a second?"</p><p>Hero chuckles softly, his face slowly turning pink, "You know what, sure. You busy tomorrow?"</p><p>"No I should be free," Sweetheart replies, "How about the park around noon?"</p><p>"Sounds perfect," Hero replies, starting to get up, "Cya then."</p><p>He freezes, he doesn't want to let go of her hand. It's… nice. It's a sense of ease and acceptance he hasn't felt since… God knows how long. He just wants to… savor this warmth </p><p>But he lets go, unable to fully accept this, but knowing it would be unhealthy to reject it, he leaves it on standby.</p><p>With that and a warm, genuine smile, he leaves Sweetheart. </p><p>Sweetheart's face is as pink as her hair, she's happy as can be. She really does like him a lot, but she wonders if he'll accept her if he ever learns the truth. She heads home, taking the last slice to eat on the way. Her home is a quaint, cozy apartment with a brown leather couch, a worn but sturdy coffee table, some lovely purple curtains.</p><p>She heads to the restroom and looks at her stomach, as she mutters to herself, "Sweetheart, come on…"</p><p>She sighs in a sense of self loathing as she concedes this false insecurity as the hole in her torso haunts her self image, "He's not gonna stick around for a doughnut…"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Picnic in the Park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hero and Sweetheart enjoy a nice picnic and Sweetheart spots someone she once knew.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sweetheart looks up at the clouds above, how ambiguous each shape is. Each puffy white cloud lazily drifting through the clear blue eye like great piles of some sort of fluff. Back home clouds had more shape, but there wasn't much fun in it with it all so obvious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This place feels more free and more full of potential than where she once lived, and she's grateful for that. Back home she was kinda-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her train of thought is interrupted by the sound of a voice greeting her, "Oh there you are."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hero sits by her with a picnic basket, he greets her with that charming smile, "Good to see you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This smile is only half true, which is a step up from how it used to be. However he still feels hesitant to do this. She's not Mari. She can never be Mari. No one can. What's even the point of-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. He can't keep going like this forever. He has to move on. That's what Mari would want.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh you brought lunch?" She inquires, with a chuckle, "I brought some too!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We should have communicated," Hero laughs, "I made some cookies and grilled some burgers, still fresh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh I just brought some sandwiches and tea," Sweetheart replies, "Kinda feel bad I didn't do more now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like cooking you not cooking is doing me a favor if anything," Hero assures, "Gives me reason to do since she-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hero stops. He's thinking of Mari again! He cuts himself and smiles through the pain, "Point is it's fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hero hands her a burger as she pours him a cup of tea, asking, "Sugar?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just one."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Someone sweet as you only wants one?" Sweetheart flirts with a sly grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hero's face turns the same pink as her shirt as he replies, trying to think of something to say back and trusting his gut, "Uhhh… you're enough sweetness for one meal as is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sweetheart freezes for a moment, anxious. How did he already realize she's a doughnut? Is he gonna leave her now he obviously would he-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh no wait!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh he's flirting back! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After realizing this Sweetheart maintains composure and smiles, "Man you're cute." She gently moves her hands towards his face, silently requesting consent to hold his face which he grants with a nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stares into those eyes, the color of sprout moles, reminding her at home, that shade of brown. It makes her feel at ease, like she's home now, staring into them. "Look at you, you're so cute," she chuckles with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face is now bright red, his heart pounds as he stares into her pink eyes, so joyful and energetic, full of life. Mari's eyes were more calm like an ocean, but Sweetheart's feel more like a fun time at the beach, splashing and playing with a frisbee. It's not the same. It'll never be the same but…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's nice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thinks he wants this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows he does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closes his eyes and leans in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sweetheart's confidence turns into flustered joy. Her heart is racing, her face is the bright red of the blanket they're sitting on and she's…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She's happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She closes her eyes and leans in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's not a long kiss, but the warmth sends both their hearts racing even if it only lasts for a couple of seconds, it fills them with a sense of joy and energy they haven't felt in…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God knows how long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hero jokingly comments with a chuckle, "Your lips taste like doughnut glaze."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sweetheart apologies, trying to think of a way out of him learning the truth, "Sorry I-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No it's endearing," he chuckles looking up at the clouds as he hands her a burger and takes one for himself. He sips his tea and continues, "Cute in a way. Unique."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You say that like you've kissed a lot of girls," she comments, not from malice but mostly in jest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No just two."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A cutie like you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I rather not get into it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sweetheart nods in understanding. Hero smiles, genuinely, for the first time in a long time. He decides to enjoy the simple things as he looks up at the clouds. He says to her, "What do you see in the clouds?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks up at the clouds and replies, "That one looks like a cat."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Looks more like a fox to me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've never seen a fox in person."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's a few videos of tame one on YouTube, they're surprisingly cute. I'll show you sometime."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Actually I haven't seen many animals in person."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We could go to the zoo then if you like."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd like that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks up at the clouds with a relaxed smile. His hand lays on the blanket as he finds himself just, in the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her heart is racing. She wants to hold his hand more than anything in the world right now. She wants him to be happier than he already is. She…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her face is as pink as her hair but she takes his hand. Each look up at the clouds, a soothing warmth in the palm of their hands bringing a sense of ease and calm to this moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However this is a public park where people from all around town come during the day. Including another girl with pink hair who notices her own boyfriend looking uneasily at a duo having a picnic. She doesn't realize why until she sees Hero sitting their.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her boyfriend is wondering how she's here. Why is she here? In what conceivable way could she possibly be here?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks and sees Hero. "Oh hey Sunny look!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunny snaps out of his thought with, "Let's say hi… Aubrey…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In truth he just wants to know how Sweetheart is here in the real world. If he's just going crazy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hero hears his friend call, "Yo! Hero!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sweetheart turns to see him and panics. Not cause he knows of her past but… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because he knows she's a doughnut. She gulps as the duo approach. She worries this will not end well...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>